Kids and doctors
by MarenMary93
Summary: As Dean grew up and became a husband and a father, he had to deal with the most unpleasant side of being so. Taking your kids to the hospital is never a joyful thing... This will probably follow the kids from small children to teenagers and young adults. T Some language may occur later in the story... Please R
1. John's arm young

**Hey, this is going to be a story collection of some of the times Dean had to take his kids to the E.R. (Or some other kind of health care)**

**Hope you enjoy it!  
Please Read and Review!**

* * *

"Don't be afraid kiddo!" Dean murmured into his oldest son's ear. "You'll be all right, I promise!" His oldest son, John, sat on Dean's lap. Trails from tears that had dried was visible on his cheeks. "But my arm hurts!" John whined as he looked down at his already swollen wrist where the bruises began to show.

Dean felt like an ass, not only had his oldest most likely fractured his wrist, but it had been because of something that Dean had encouraged him to do… How stupid! If he only had encouraged him to do something less dangerous than to go climb the tree in the backyard… Okay, he hadn't said that John should climb in particular, he had just told him to go play in the backyard…

"I know it hurts, but it will pass…" Dean spoke softly and calming, as he tried to hide the tears about to run down his own cheeks. Why couldn't he protect John from every evil and every pain?

"You sure?" the six year old asked with a set of hazel eyes glooming up at his father. Dean felt his stomach drop at the sight. He sure felt like the world's worst father… This was far from the first hospital trip his kids had had, the doctor knew their names by heart. And if he met either Dean or Jo on the street, he would ask how John, Bobby, Mary and Melanie was doing… It bothered Dean that they had been there so many times, and mostly because of injuries…

" 'course I'm sure kiddo!" Dean said as he wrapped John in a hug.

xxxxx

A brief moment later the nurse came into the waiting hall, "Oh, there you are, just follow me…" the nurse Annie said in front of them, before she motioned towards the door to the doctor's office.

"Thanks An!" Dean said as he pulled himself up, and grabbed John by his good hand, then they walked into the office.

When they entered the door, their doctor smiled up on them. "Hey John! Hey Dean!" he greeted them before he sat back down in his chair. "So, who am I about to help today?" he asked as he looked over at them.

"It's John… He had an accident climbing a tree in our backyard…" Dean said with an upset voice. The doctor nodded, "I see…" he then said understandingly.

"Okay, let me see where you are hurt…" Dr. Ross said in a calm voice towards John, who tried to hide behind his father's legs. After a little while of considering, John held his left arm forward, so that the doctor could examine it. "Looks like it needs some cast." Dr. Ross said with a woeful voice, "but we better take some X-ray's first…" he confirmed before he padded John's shoulder.

Xxxxx

A long while later Dean walked out of the hospital, carrying his oldest who finally fell into sleep, after some painkillers and a long day… Dean wasn't even sure if John had been awake while the doctor put the cast on or not. Not that it mattered, it was almost midnight and young kids can't stay up forever…

As he looked down at his son, he felt regret building up inside of him. Why couldn't he just protect them? Why did he have to get himself hurt all the time? Six years old, and he had already had stiches a dozen of times. Dean felt bad about it, but still, as much as he tried, he realized that he could never keep his kids completely safe.

* * *

**So, let me know what you think! I like all kinds of reviews, don't be afraid to speak up ;)**


	2. Bobby's football injury age 18

**Okay, first off; These chapters will not come in any chronological order… They will be jumping back and forth in time ;)**

* * *

"You OK son?" Dean asked concerned as he entered the waiting room at the E.R., where his second son already sat, in a wheelchair, waiting for the doctor. Dean could see his son clutching his fists as he sat there. As all Winchesters, he hated to admit pain. To admit pain was a defeat…

"Yeah dad, I'm all right!" Bobby said with a wan grin as he looked up to see his father. "I just screwed up on the field when we played football, that's all…" The young man said after a short break, swallowing the pain pumping in his left knee.

"Ow, I bet that hurts…" Dean says sympathizing, as he squats down beside Bobby, who's knee is naked, except for the ice wrap cooling it off… The bruises had already started to build up, and the knee was quite swollen… Dean knew that his son's knee was messed up, he had been around enough knee injuries to know one when he saw one… And this one would require at least two months with no stress, absolutely none!

"No, It's not that bad!" Bobby claimed as his breath hitched when he tried to pull himself into another sitting position. "It's not that bad…" He continued trying to make himself believe in the lie.

"And I bet you're lying right now!" Dean stated with slight anger in his voice, thinking back at the worried phone call the coach had made half an hour earlier; 'His knee was bent in some odd angle, bur it popped back into position when he tried to sit up!' He could almost see coach Harvey's expression from the other side of the phone. In fact, he knew exactly how that expression looked… Back in the days, when Dean was a senior at the same high school as Bobby now entered, coach Harvey was the new coach… Fresh out of college… One of the first matches after coach Harvey had taken the position as coach, Dean pulled his shoulder completely out of socket, ripped a couple of muscles straight off too. The rest of that season was spent in a sling... (much to Dean's dismay…)

His son changed expression. It went from the pain, covering up some of Bobby's worries, to become more worry related. Bobby looked down at his knee, which was about the same size as a soccer ball… Then he gulped a sob, which was very different from his normal behavior.

"Dad, do you think I'll be okay?" Dean's eighteen year old son asked with an expression that gave him away. Bobby was really on the verge of breaking into tears at the moment. But he knew, somehow, that his father would understand… He always did…

"Yeah, son… I think you will." Dean answered, soothing his worried son as the doctor came through the door to the waiting hall.

"Bobby S. Winchester." The man in scrubs announced as he shot a brief glance around the room, locking eyes with the Winchesters when they started moving at the call.

xxxxx

It was dawn before Dean and Bobby exited the hospital. The early morning sun shone on the high treetops. Bobby was a bit weary because of the meds he had got, so Dean had to support him back to the car.

"How does it feel, Tiger?" Dean asked as he settled his second oldest son in the passenger seat of the Impala.

"It soedn't" Bobby slurred, not noticing or caring that he mispronounced the reply.

"Hmpf… I guess they really gave you the good stuff this time…" Dean remarked as he understood that his son was more than halfway to la-la-land…

With that he wandered over to the driver's door and started the engine, then driving slowly back to their home, trying to avoid waking Bobby up.

Dean hit the wheel as he looked at Bobby's brand new cast. Why the hell had he tried to learn his children to laugh away pain? Why?  
-Why was he and Sam raised that way?

* * *

**Tell me what you think... This chapter became just a short rabble, it was intended to be longer...  
Let me know how you feel about the story! Thanks!**


End file.
